Falling for the First Time
by DarkTaoAngel
Summary: The one time Hikaru didn't catch him was the one time Kaoru needed his brother the most. Oneshot, twincest.


**Title: **Falling for the First Time

**Series: **Ouran High School Host Club

**Rating: **PG-13 (for shounen-ai and twincest)

**Pairing: **Hikaru x Kaoru Hitachiin

**Summary: **The one time Hikaru didn't catch him was the one time Kaoru needed his brother the most. Oneshot.

**Author's notes: **My intentions when writing this fic were very different than it turned out. It's very short - my apologies, I was on vacation and put this together in a rush - and I'm not quite sure if I rushed the ending or not. This one is twincest, so if you don't like it, don't read it - or at least, don't read the last bit. Reviews make my day, so please take the extra minute to write one.

xXx

_Anyone perfect must be lying, anything easy has its cost;_

_Anyone plain can be lovely, anyone loved can be lost._

_What if I lost my direction?_

_What if I lost sense of time?_

xXx

Hikaru saw it out of the corner of his eyes a second before it happened, but was in no power to stop it by then; he reached out his hand and smoothly caught his brother by the wrist, pulling him up and toward himself as they'd done so many times before. But somehow, something went horribly wrong that time.

Milky-white fingers clenched around Kaoru's thin wrist, but as Hikaru pulled his twin up his fingers slipped form their position around his brother's smooth arm, and before he had a chance to react a sharp cry pierced his consciousness. To Hikaru, it felt as though a thousand needles were boring into his skull, as the painful sound burst though his eardrums. And there was Kaoru, clutching his angkle in pain, tears streaming from the corners of his tightly closed eyes.

That was the first time Hikaru hadn't caught him.

xXx

The hospital walls were as white as Kaoru's pale sin, and were far too quiet for Hikaru's tastes. But he stayed by his brother's side the entire time, assuring him that he'd be alright - though the assurance was more for himself than for his twin. And Kaoru's smile - even through the pain - told him more than words ever could.

But after they got home - Kaoru's leg wrapped tightly in a cast - Hikaru had to leave with the Host Club to finish that day's duties.

That was the second time Kaoru had fallen, and Hikaru hadn't even noticed.

xXx

Kaoru cracked an eyes open as Hikaru entered their room that night, and even with the pain in his leg protesting he managed to sit up and greet him as he walked though the door.

"You should be sleeping," Hikaru said, sitting beside his brother and swinging one arm around his shoulder as was routine.

"Not without you," Kaoru mumbled, and Hikaru grinning, moving closer to the younger Hitachiin brother.

"And you're sure _sleeping_ is what you had planned?" he said, pressing their foreheads together, lips a mere inch apart.

"Shut up," Kaoru said, a hint of rose on his cheeks that Hikaru, thankfully, didn't see because of the dim lighting in the room; "You have no fans to impress here."

"I suppose you're right," Hikaru said tiredly and, pulling the covers over himself, the elder of the brothers was quickly asleep.

And, as he stared thoughtfully into the darkness, a sinking feeling in his heart, Kaoru felt himself fall a third time.

xXx

In the morning Kaoru woke to find, rather than his brother, a note laying beside him. It was written in a messy scrawl he immediately recognized as Hikaru's handwriting.

_Kaoru,_

_I'm leaving with the Host Club for a while. I didn't wake you up because I know you need your rest. I'll be back in a few hours._

_Hikaru_

The room felt empty without both boys in it, and Kaoru, for the first time in his life, felt truly lonely.

And he fell for a fourth time.

xXx

Hikaru returned several hours later to Kaoru, sitting up, _waiting _for him.

"Did you get any sleep?" he asked, concerned. "How do you feel?" Kaoru could tell Hikaru felt responsible for what had happened.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? How about I get you some--" but as Hikaru walked away he felt a tug on the sleeve of his shirt, and was interrupted by Kaoru.

"No! I don't want you to leave me again," he said, his voice shaking, hand clenched tightly around the fabric of Hikaru's sleeve.

"Fine, I won't," Hikaru said, and tried to pull his arm away, bug Kaoru wouldn't let go. He could feel himself being pulled harder, and before he could think, he felt his brother's body fall against his, chests touching, lips locked firmly together. And, as unconsciously as not, his fingers tangled in the other boy's soft red-orange hair.

And the fifth and final time Kaoru fell, Hikaru was right there to catch him.

xXx

_What if I nursed this infection? Maybe the worst is behind._

_It feels just like I'm falling for the first time;_

_It feels just like I'm falling for the first time._

_xXx_


End file.
